Spot is missing
by sylver-one
Summary: Data comes home from a mission and finds out his friends did not care for Spot as well as he had hoped...


The transporter made a whirring sound. The ensign looked up, and said: "Welcome back, commander!" Data stepped down from the platform, and nodded in recognition "Thank you, Ensign Stevens; it is good to be back."  
  
Geordi stepped forward, and patted Data on the shoulder. "Good to see you are finally back from the mission, Data." "Thank you, it is good to be back on the Enterprise. If you don't mind, I would like to go to my quarters now, and see how Spot is doing!" Suddenly Geordi's face turned very white. Data looked at him and said: "Is there a problem?" "Argh, ah well, ehmm..." Geordi muttered. "Geordi?" "Well, ehm, Spot is sort of... ehm... lost!" "Lost?" said Data with a very puzzled look on his face. "Well, I came to your quarters this morning to feed him, and he was ehm... not there!" "Not there? Was he there the day before?" "Yes he was, we even played with his pet mouse, and we had an awful good time." Geordi stated. "Maybe he was hiding from you this morning; I will go to my quarters now and see if he is there."  
  
Data walked rapidly to his quarters. He entered the room and ordered the computer to turn on the lights. He then went to the replicator and ordered some cat food. "Spot, dinner!" he called. No answer... He called again "Spot!" Again no answer. Data searched everywhere, but he could not find Spot. He tilted his head sideways, and tapped his COM badge. "Data to security" "Security here!" "My cat Spot is missing. Geordi wanted to feed him this morning, and he did not find him. I cannot find him either. Did you receive notice of a cat being found?" Silence... Then a voice came "Sir, I have checked the records, but there is no cat on our list of found property." "Please keep me informed if someone brings in a cat they found." "Will do, Commander, security out!"  
  
Data put down his things and walked around for a bit. He said, "Computer, play the four seasons by Vivaldi." The sound of summer filled his quarters. He sat down and listened to the music. Suddenly he raised and walked out of the room. He went to the nearest turbo lift, stepped in and called "ten forward".  
  
In the bar he noticed not many familiar faces. He looked who was behind the bar, and saw it was Guinan. He walked towards her, and said hello. "How can I help you, commander?" said Guinan with a smile on her face. "Good day, Guinan. I am afraid there is nothing you can do." "What is the problem, Data?" "I have been away on a mission for 4 days, and Geordi was looking after Spot, my cat. Now I returned to see Spot is missing." "Does that disturb you, Data?" Guinan said, with a knowing smile on her face. "I am not capable of feeling emotions, Guinan." Data stated. "I know, Data, I know." Guinan said, "Did you notify security?" "Yes I did, but no cat was found." Guinan smiled, and said "I will put up notices of your cat being missed in here, you never know if that helps." "Thank you, Guinan that is most kind!"  
  
Two days later, the doorbell on Data's quarters rang. "Enter." Data said. Geordi stepped inside. The music of Mozart overwhelmed him. He asked: "Are you finished studying the music of Vivaldi, Data?" "Yes, and now I am analyzing the music of Mozart, his requiem, as you might hear." "Requiem? Might that have anything to do with the fact that you are sad because Spot is missing?" "No, why do you think that? I am not capable of feeling emotions, so how could I feel sad?" "I don't know, Data, but it sure seems so!" Data looked at Geordi and said: "It is strange not having to care for a living being, if I come home." Geordi looked at Data, and mumbled: "I am so sorry for having your cat disappear." Then a voice rang through the room: "Ensign Smith to Commander Data." "Data here." "Commander, I was just in ten forward, and saw a sign about your cat missing. I believe it is your cat that is in my quarters." "In your quarters?" Data said, puzzled. "Yes sir, could you come here to see if it is Spot?" The Ensign gave Data the directions, and together with Geordi he went on his way.  
  
They rang the doorbell, and stepped in as they were invited. On the floor of the small room they found... Spot, with 3 kittens! Data sank to the floor, and petted Spot. "How did you get here, my friend?" he said, with a faint smile on his face. The ensign walked up to him and said: "This cat saved the life of these kittens. Their mother died when they were born, and I did not know how to take care of them. I fed them, but that was not all they needed. A couple of days ago, this cat showed up, and curled up with them, played with them and licked them, and see how they are doing now!" Data looked up, and gave her some sort of a smile. "It is good to see Spot is alive. I will allow him to stay here to take care of your little cats." He bent down, and took one of the kittens in his hand. "You have a great parent now; I hope you grow up just as caring as Spot is!" 


End file.
